Let You Go
by Lyreinata-chan
Summary: Hinata hanya bisa berpikir kenapa ia tidak melepaskan Sasuke sedari dulu. Ia bukan wanita yang sesuai baginya. RnR minna-san.


Saat itu musim panas ketika Hinata meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha. Tak ada penyesalan di hatinya, ia rela melepas marga Uchiha yang telah bersanding dengan nama kecilnya selama 5 tahun ini. Bukan karena ia tak mencintai Sasuke Uchiha, tapi karena hati pihak lain sudah tak memiliki tempat untuk Hinata. Jika ditanya apa yang masih mengganjal di hatinya, Hinata hanya bisa berkata.

"Kenapa aku tidak melepaskannya sedari dulu."

.

.

.

.

.

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated M but no lemon**

**SasuHina slight SasuShion**

**Romance & Hurt Comfort**

**Warning : Typos, OOC, and other**

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke, pernahkah kau berpikir bahwa aku ini tipe wanita yang membosankan?"

"Tidak, aku menerima hal tersebut maka dari itu aku menikahimu."

Mata bulan Hinata terbuka, pembicaraan bertahun-tahun yang lalu menyeruak di pikirannya. Jika diingat-ingat, Sasuke hanya berkata ia mentolerir sikap membosankannya, namun ia tak pernah mengelak bahwa ia membosankan. Harusnya, sekali lagi harusnya Hinata sadar bahwa pernikahan ini lebih seperti formalitas bagi Sasuke dan mimpi indah sepihak dari Hinata.

Hatinya terasa miris melihat surat cerai yang ada di tangannya, lalu sembari menghela napas ia mengalihkan pandangan untuk melihat jalan yang lengang dari jendela taksi yang ia naiki. Dalam hati ia menegaskan, ini sudah keputusan bulat, mau bagaimanapun Hinata akan rela melepaskan Sasuke.

Jalanan terasa sepi, yang entah kenapa membuat perasaan Hinata semakin terasa melankolis. Ia mengingat bagaimana hari pernikahannya, ciuman Sasuke yang selembut kupu-kupu, perhatiannya yang tidak hangat atau dingin dan bagaimana semuanya perlahan berubah.

Semua ini dimulai sejak pernikahan mereka menginjak tahun ketiga. Sasuke berubah dan menjadi lebih dingin terhadapnya. Bahkan rasa kehadiran Sasuke di rumah mereka nyaris tidak terasa sejak saat itu, Sasuke hanya tidur sesekali di rumah dan berangkat bahkan sebelum Hinata bangun. Sibuk, itulah yang selalu menjadi alasan. Namun, Hinata tau bahwa semua yang diucapkannya hanya kata-kata semu.

Taksi berhenti di depan perusahaan milik Uchiha Group. Hinata terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya membuka pintu taksi dan turun. Saat ia berjalan masuk ke perusahaan ini tak akan ada karyawan yang tau bahwa ia adalah istri Sasuke yang notabene adalah CEO mereka. Ia membosankan, tidak bisa berbaur dengan orang lain, Sasuke tidak mau membawanya ke perjamuan apapun. Hanya sekretaris pribadinya yang selalu menemani.

Saat ia berkata bahwa ia sudah memiliki janji dengan Sasuke, receptionist di meja memasang wajah aneh dan dengan enggan mempersilahkannya menaiki lift pribadi. Hinata tau bahwa di sini tak ada tempat untuknya dan ia tidak bisa tidak berpikir seharusnya ia tidak kesini.

Meja sekretaris di depan pintu kantor Sasuke kosong dan seketika Hinata tau bahwa kehadirannya benar-benar tidak diundang. Hinata ragu, apakah ia harus mengetuk pintu atau langsung pergi. Sembari berpikir keras dan berdiri canggung, tiba-tiba pintu kantor Sasuke terbuka dan sosok wanita cantik keluar dari sana. Wajahnya terlihat canggung sejenak menatap Hinata namun akhirnya ia berhasil tersenyum paksa sambil menyapa, "Selamat siang Uchiha-san."

Hinata mengangguk dan membalas sapaan wanita tersebut dengan suara pelan. "Sasuke-san ada di dalam," wanita itu melewati Hinata dan langsung menuju ke meja kerjanya. Ketika ia melewati Hinata, sekilas aroma milik suaminya ada di tubuh wanita itu. Menggigit bibir bawahnya, Hinata berusaha menahan tangis dan memutar kenop di hadapannya.

Sosok tegap itu menyambut pandangannya. Sasuke langsung mempersilahkannya duduk di sofa tamu seperti layaknya tamu biasa di kantor, bukan seperti istrinya sendiri. Sasuke duduk di hadapannya dan terdiam tanpa berkata apapun sehingga mau tak mau membuat Hinata gugup.

Hinata meneguhkan hati dan dengan tangan gemetar mengeluarkan surat cerai yang sudah ia siapkan. Sasuke memandang dokumen tersebut dengan wajah yang tidak bisa Hinata tebak. Apakah dia sedih? Apakah dia masih ingin mempertahankan pernikahan ini?

Dan Hinata tau bahwa semua pemikirannya tersebut hanyalah omong kosong. Sasuke hanya tertegun sejenak, dan setelah itu mengambil bulpen yang ada di saku jasnya. Dengan cepat menandatangani surat cerai tersebut tanpa basa-basi.

Hinata tau bahwa ini yang ditunggu-tunggu Sasuke. Ayahnya yang sudah menitipkannya pada Sasuke, dan Sasuke sudah berjanji bahwa ia tak akan meninggalkan Hinata kecuali Hinata yang meminta. Saat ini Hinata yang meminta mereka berpisah, dan Sasuke yang memiliki wanita lain tak akan melepas kesempatan ini.

Hinata membereskan surat tersebut dan menatap Sasuke yang seakan sudah tidak tahan satu ruangan dengannya. Hinata mencoba memberanikan dirinya karena ini adalah saat-saat terakhir ia bisa bersama Sasuke, ragu sejenak ia akhirnya bertanya, "Sasuke-kun, ma-maukah kamu makan malam un-untuk terakhir kalinya di rumah?"

Sasuke hanya diam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. Dengan senyuman lembut Hinata pamit. Ia terus menahan sesak di dadanya, dan memasuki lift dengan langkah cepat. Shion, sekretaris pribadi Sasuke hanya bisa menatap punggung kecilnya yang terlihat rapuh dari belakang. Menggigit bibirnya, Shion merasakan perasaan dilema, ia mencintai Sasuke dan Sasuke membalas perasaannya. Hinata memang istri sahnya, namun istri apa yang tidak bisa memahami kemauan suaminya. Pada poin ini Shion tidak bisa lagi merasa bersalah, karena Shion merasa bahwa apa yang ia lakukan murni karena ia memang tercipta untuk Sasuke dan Hinata hanyalah wanita yang mampir sejenak di kehidupan Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah makan malam yang canggung Hinata dengan keberaniannya yang kecil mengajak Sasuke untuk minum. Alkohol bukan gaya Hinata, tapi dengan kesempatan terakhir ini Hinata ingin sesekali membebaskan dirinya. Sasuke tidak seperti penampilannya, walaupun sering minum dengan koleganya, namun ia bukan orang yang tahan mabuk. Sasuke sering menghindari alkohol karena gaya hidupnya yang sehat, sehingga ketika mereka minum Sasuke yang lebih dahulu mabuk dan membuat Hinata tertawa kecil.

Sasuke sudah tidak sadar ketika Hinata memapahnya menuju kamar. Dengan sabar Hinata menidurkannya di ranjang dan menyelimutinya. Hinata dengan ragu duduk di ranjang dan menatap wajah Sasuke yang tengah tidur karena mabuk.

Tangis yang ia tahan akhirnya pecah ketika menelusuri wajah yang akan selalu diingatnya. Sasuke akan selalu menjadi orang yang dicintainya. Hinata terisak sembari mencengkram dadanya yang sesak. Sakit yang ia rasa selama bertahun-tahun terasa menumpuk dan membuat sesak. Ketika bersama Sasuke, Hinata akan kesakitan, dan ketika berpisah ia juga kesakitan.

Hinata melampiaskan apa yang ia rasa dengan tangisan. Ia menangisi apa yang akan dilepaskannya, ia menangisi rumah tangganya yang hancur dan tidak bisa diperbaiki kembali. Kenangan dan perasaan bertahun-tahun yang terakumulasi seperti arus yang deras menghantam Hinata. Semua sumber hidupnya adalah sosok yang ia tatap, yang ia janjikan di hadapan Tuhan akan selalu ia jaga dan ia cintai. Nyatanya Tuhan memberinya pernikahan untuk ia lepaskan.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah Hinata tenang ia akan beranjak pergi ketika ada tangan yang menariknya sehingga Hinata jatuh ke ranjang. Sasuke membuka matanya yang berkabut dan menatap wajahnya. Hinata tidak tau apakah Sasuke sadar atau tidak dengan kelakuannya ketika mabuk.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn"

Wajah Sasuke tidak terlihat aneh, namun Hinata tau bahwa Sasuke memang benar-benar mabuk karena Sasuke sudah tidak pernah menanggapi panggilannya semenjak bertahun-tahun lalu.

Setelah menimbang sejenak, Hinata yang merasa takut pada akhirnya menjadi tenang dan santai di hadapan Sasuke yang mabuk.

"Sasuke-kun, bisakah kita melakukannya?" tanyanya tanpa wajah malu.

Sasuke hanya diam, dan sebelum Hinata berkata bahwa ia bercanda, Sasuke menciumnya dengan gairah yang bahkan Hinata tidak tau.

Hinata tertawa pahit dalam hatinya, bukankah saat ini ia menjadi pengganti sekretaris pribadi Sasuke?

Sasuke yang ia tahu tidak akan menciumnya seperti ini, tidak akan membuka kemejanya dengan kasar, tidak akan menandai tubuhnya seperti binatang buas, dan tidak akan bercinta dengannya dengan cara yang penuh gairah.

Hinata menangis ketika ia mencapai pelepasan, tangisnya terasa pilu bercampur nikmat. Ia merasa seperti wanita jalang, ia tahu bahwa Sasuke tidak mencintainya tapi ia menikmati hal ini. Sasuke menggeram pelan dan menggigit telinga Hinata yang memerah.

"Hinata," bisik Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya apa arti dari Sasuke membisikkan namanya malam itu?

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak terlalu terbawa perasaan. Perceraian mereka sudah berlalu sekitar dua tahun. Tanpa terasa Hinata sudah terbiasa tanpa kehadiran Sasuke, walaupun ada sosok yang menyerupai Sasuke tinggal bersamanya. Michiru, anak laki-laki mereka yang baru berumur satu tahun.

Hinata bahkan tidak menyadari dirinya hamil ketika ia sudah bekerja sebagai penulis di salah satu majalah New York. Hinata merasa bersyukur karena ia tidak tinggal di Jepang ketika ia hamil Michiru. Bagaimanapun Sasuke akan tahu, tapi Hinata tidak siap jika Michiru tidak diakui oleh Sasuke karena kejadian malam itu murni kecelakaan dan kebodohan Hinata.

Nama mantan suaminya sudah tidak pernah ia dengar, tapi Hinata dengan malu mengakui bahwa ia masih bisa berdebar memikirkan pria bermata kelam tersebut. Bahkan butuh waktu cukup lama untuk Hinata menerima Michiru, karena Michiru terlalu mirip dengan Sasuke bahkan ketika ia masih bayi.

Hinata melepaskan pikiran-pikiran aneh yang ada di kepalanya ketika ia melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya. Seharusnya orang yang diwawancarai sudah datang, namun Hinata menunggu hampir setengah jam dan tidak ada orang yang datang ke mejanya.

Kafe yang ia pilih untuk wawancara disarankan oleh teman kerjanya, dan seharusnya ia juga yang akan mewawancari fotografer lepas yang terkenal ini. Memulai karirnya satu tahun lalu, foto yang ia kirim untuk kompetisi selalu meraih penghargaan. Hinata tidak bisa tidak kagum dengan orang ini, walaupun ia baru tau infonya hari ini. Fotografer bukan salah satu hal yang digemarinya sehingga ia tak akan memperhatikan, hari ini ia murni menggantikan teman kerjanya untuk wawancara.

"Hinata?" sebuah suara familiar terdengar dan membuat Hinata mendongak dan seketika mematung.

Sosok itu langsung duduk di hadapannya dan memasang wajah penuh senyuman. Setelah mendapatkan kesadarannya Hinata hanya bisa bertanya memastikan.

"Shion?"

"Hehe, iya ini aku. Apakah nama Inggrismu Lily? Wow cocok denganmu, murni dan anggun," ucap Shion dengan wajah senang. Ia dengan sangat santai memesan kopi pada pelayan seperti tidak menyadari ekspresi Hinata yang sedikit tidak alami.

"Kau menjadi fotografer? Wow hebat," Hinata hanya bisa memuji seadanya karena bertemu dengan seseorang yang sedikit ia tidak sukai.

"Aku tidak hebat kok, ahaha. Hanya saja aku menemukan apa yang kucari dengan menjadi fotografer," ucap Shion sambil menopang dagunya.

Hinata merasa ada kata-kata tersirat dari ucapan Shion, namun ia tidak peduli karena di sini ia hanya bertujuan untuk wawancara. Dengan buru-buru Hinata menyetel perekam suaranya dan akan memulai wawancara ketika Shion meraih lembut tangannya yang mengulurkan perekam suara.

"Hei Hinata, aku tidak menikah dengan Sasuke. Hingga saat ini Sasuke masih melajang. Ia berubah sikap terhadapku sejak perceraian kalian. Aku tidak tau apa yang membuatnya berubah padaku, tapi ia berkata bahwa ia merasa kehilangan ketika semuanya benar-benar pergi."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hujan semakin deras ketika Hinata dalam perjalanan pulang, Ayame yang membantunya merawat Michiru ketika ia bekerja menelepon dan terpaksa menginap di rumah karena Hinata terlambat pulang. Hinata baru saja sembuh dari demam sehingga ia tidak berani untuk menerobos hujan, ia berteduh di sebuah toko roti dan menatap hujan dengan kesal. Saat letih bekerja ia ingin dihibur oleh tawa Michiru, dan saat ini ia tidak bisa mendengar suara Michiru yang lucu karena pasti ia pulang ketika anaknya sudah tidur.

"Hahh. . " Hinata mendesah lelah, ia mempertimbangkan apakah menerobos atau tidak ketika sebuah tangan dengan membawa payung terulur ke arahnya.

"Payung?"

Hinata melihat sosok mantan suaminya yang sepertinya semakin tampan setelah perceraian mereka, dan di otaknya hanya terpikirkan bagaimana Sasuke ada di New York. Keberanian Hinata menjadi ciut. Ia buru-buru lari menerobos hujan tanpa menjawab ucapan Sasuke.

Melihat sosok yang basah, Sasuke mencengkram erat payung yang tadi diulurkan pada Hinata. Dengan kecewa ia melihat punggung itu menjauh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei Sasuke-kun, jika suatu hari nanti aku per-pergi apakah kau akan sedih?"

"Hn, aku tidak akan sedih."

"Ah.. Be-begitu."

"Karena aku tidak akan membiarkan kau pergi."

.

.

.

.

Sasuke sudah mengingkari perkataannya di masa lalu. Kata-kata indah itu bagaikan kembang api, memang benar indahnya namun hanya sekejap hilang, meninggalkannya dengan gelap malam.

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
